The Life of a Zuko Fan Girl
by darkmistresstoff
Summary: We know how fan girls act with celebrities, so imagine what it would be like for Zuko. I got this idea from the Beach episode and from a few others. It's slightly random. Let me know what you think and I'll keep going!
1. He's sooooo hot!

"Today is the day," I said to the reflection staring back at me. I ran a brush through my long brown hair and studied my face. My soft golden-brown eyes were clear and almost sparkling. Plastered to my face was one of the most genuine smiles I'd ever displayed. Pulling the top portion of my thick hair into a high bun, I sighed. It would have to do.

"Mom I'm going out!" I called, already in the street when she returned my farewell.

All around, the streets were buzzing with activity. Everyone was excited to welcome the Fire Prince home. I glanced around at all of the teenage girls who had decorated themselves more than usual. All of them would be trying to get Prince Zuko to look at them.

_Prince Zuko_, I thought. It had been three years since he had been in the Fire Nation and I couldn't wait to see him. I couldn't imagine how totally gorgeous he must look now, after maturing so much.

Finally, I made it to the city entrance and joined the massing crowd. Voices meshed together and raised high into the clear blue sky. The anticipation was contagious.

"Ren!" I turned around to see a girl my age pushing through the growing crowd to get to me.

"Aya!" I embraced my friend when she managed to break through. Stepping back I looked her up and down. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a smart pony tail and she wore her most expensive maroon dress. She looked beautiful. Suddenly I started having doubts about my appearance.

She must have noticed my face fall slightly. "You look great Ren. If he doesn't fall in love the minute he sees you, then he's an idiot."

The smile on her face was so convincing that I forgot all of my self-doubting. "You look nice too."

"The Prince and Princess have returned!"

When the cry from the guards was heard, everyone erupted into roar of excitement. I even let a slightly crazy squeal slip out. As Princess Azula stepped through the archway, I felt my stomach knot. The realization that I would see the prince, hit me hard. I was nervous.

There was no missing his appearance. Screeches from the girls around tore at my eardrums when his handsome, smiling face can into view. In a matter of seconds it became barely controlled chaos. Everyone wanted to get a chance to see the returned prince and guards struggled to keep the path clear so that he and his sister could come through.

I stood in a daze as he came towards where I stood. Aya grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. I barely felt it. I was so nervous!

"He's coming over, he's coming over," she hissed loudly in my ear.

"I know," I breathed back.

After what seemed like forever, he was almost immediately in front of me.

His black hair had grown long and fell into his shining gold eyes. He looked so happy to finally be back on Fire Nation soil.

Beside me, I vaguely heard Aya yell his name. What I didn't miss was his response. Unbelievably, he turned his head toward her voice, locked gazes with me and waved as his smile grew.

I stopped breathing.


	2. Is everybody watching me?

**Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while. I've been busy and kind of lost interest for awhile. Again, sorry this isn't a very interesting chapter. I need a connector to the rest of the story (which I hope to post more of soon).**

"Ren? REN?"

My eyes flickered open and I found myself staring up at a single white cloud floating slowly across the sky. Aya was leaning over me, her pretty face creased with worry.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" I sat up a little too fast and my head started to throb. Closing my eyes and taking two deep breaths, I was able to dull the pain.

Aya stared at me, "You passed out. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, starting the throb again. She must have noticed when I put my hand to my head because she hurtled into a full recitation of the event.

"Prince Zuko waved at you and the next thing I know you're on the ground unconscious and pale as a sheet. I think you may have hit your head but other than that you're fine."

I froze when I realized what this meant. "Zuko saw me pass out!"

"Um, yeah, he definitely did."

"Ugh," I fell backwards and barely missed hitting my head on the rock pathway again. "That's so embarrassing!"

My hands fell over my eyes and I tried not to cry. My one chance to get near him and I managed to look like a total idiot as soon is he saw me. I couldn't believe how I could have messed up so badly. I would never be able to live this down.

"On the plus side he looked….concerned," Aya tried to comfort me, sitting beside me a putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Concerned or totally freaked out," I mumbled miserably.

She thought for a second. "Do you want me to lie?"

"Ugh," I rolled over on my stomach pressed my face to the hot ground beneath me. _Zuko thinks I'm a complete idiot. Fantastic._

"Come on, it's not that bad. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and there are going to be parties going on everywhere."

Aya grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position. As much as I didn't want to see anyone who would have been at the big welcome, I couldn't deny the starved gurgle in my stomach.

As started toward the nearest food place, I noticed for the first time that the once crowded entrance way was now completely barren. Everyone had sure cleared out fast. When we reached the more industrial part of the city, we were no longer alone. People wandered around, talking happily and loudly. Children ran around with various shaped balloons. The smell food of every sort seeped out of doorways and windows, wafting in my nostrils and setting my stomach growling.

Aya paused and looked at a sign above one of the shops. "This looks good."

Without further say from me, she led us into the small, busy building. Maybe I was imagining it, but I could have sworn that everyone stared at me as I walked in. A blush spread over my cheeks and I hung my head. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
